sandbox_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Equipment
Equipment increases the Hero's stats and gives him a new visual look. How to get equipment You can buy new equipment from crates. There are two different kinds of crates: Supply Crates and Special Crates. A Supply Crate costs 100 coins, the normal game currency. Inside a Supply Crate there is a piece of equipment of any rarity: common, uncommon, rare, epic, or legendary. A Special Crate costs 10 gems, a premium currency which can be bought for kreds (which in turn normally costs real money). You can only get the three best tiers of equipment: rare, epic or legendary. Kinds and rarities Kinds There are three kinds of equipment: weapons, heads and bodies. Each kind has a different main stat: * Weapons: ATK * Heads: HP * Bodies: DSH Rarities There are 5 rarities: common, uncommon, rare, epic and legendary. Of course, common is (duh) more common than uncommon, and so on. The rarity is shown on the equipment card as a number of stars on the lower left corner. Common pieces of equipment have 1 star, uncommon have 2, rare have 3, epic have 4 and legendary have 5. Let's call that the tier. Stat upgrades Stat upgrades are always multiples of a given base amount. They're explained with more detail in Stat upgrades. A piece of equipment may raise: * tier units of the main stat, which is ATK for weapons, HP for heads, and DSH for bodies. * (2 · tier - 1) additional units of any stats, which can stack with each other or the main stat. That means that the total stat upgrade is 2 units for common pieces, 5 for uncommon, 8 for rare, 11 for epic and 14 for legendary. As a comparison, regular Kongpanions raise 2 to 5 units and shiny Kongpanions raise 6 units. Examples *Quality Scalloped Sword of The Ninja (lvl 4) (uncommon) ::: +6.00 ATK ::: +0.20 RUN ::: +0.15 DSH ::: +0.23 DSH *Honed Axe of Flurry (lvl 11) (uncommon) ::: +11.00 ATK ::: +0.82 JMP ::: +0.21 DSH *Honed Axe of Flurry (lvl 12) (uncommon) ::: +12.00 ATK ::: +146.01 HP ::: +0.68 HGT ::: +0.21 DSH *Bat of Healing (lvl 12) (common) ::: +6.00 ATK ::: 146.01 HP *Bat of Quickening (lvl 12) (common) ::: +6.00 ATK * Quality Scalloped Sword of Restoration (lvl 12) (uncommon) ::: +24.00 ATK ::: +146.01 HP ::: +0.35 RUN *Bat of Quickening (lvl 15) (common) ::: +7.50 ATK ::: +0.39 RUN *Short Sword of Flurry (lvl 15) (common) :: +7.5 ATK Elegant Oversized Sword of Expediting (lvl 13) (rare) : : : :+32.5ATK :+311.33HP :+0.36RUN Heads *Sir Head of Cleaving (lvl 4) (common) ::: +60.63 HP *Bro Head (lvl 14) (common) ::: +330.34 HP *Bro Head of Agility (lvl 10) (common) ::: +126.19 HP ::: +0.32 RUN ::: +2.00 ATK *Greater Scurvy Head of Dashing (lvl 11) (uncommon) ::: +272.38 HP ::: +5.50 ATK ::: +0.65 HGT ::: +0.21 DSH *Greater Scurvy Head of The Rabbit (lvl 12) (uncommon) ::: +438.02 HP ::: +6.00 ATK ::: +0.42 JMP *Honed Humorous Head of Destroying ::: +349.09 HP ::: +7.50 ATK ::: +0.77 RUN Bodies *Uncommon Safety San Body of Agility (lvl 3) (uncommon) ::: +0.28 DSH ::: +0.28 JMP ::: +0.39 HGT ::: +0.17 RUN *Sir Body (lvl 4) (common) :::: +0.30 DSH *Sir Body (lvl 12) (common) :::: +0.42 DSH *Striped Body (lvl 8) (common) ::: +0.37 DSH ::: +146.01 HP *Striped Body of Launching (lvl 11) (common) ::: +0.21 DSH ::: +0.65 HGT *Striped Body of The Rabbit (lvl 11) (common) ::: +0.21 DSH ::: +0.41 JMP *Fine Striped Body of Expediting (lvl 11) (uncommon) ::: +0.41 DSH ::: +0.82 JMP ::: +0.33 RUN *Sir Body of Life (lvl 12) (common) ::: +0.21 DSH